To the End
by Path Unknown
Summary: A short songfic based after events in DoTD... Means nothing to my other stories... Spyro's PoV... Character Death... Further notes inside... Contains spoilers... Lyrics belong to respective owners...


Yeah.... me...

I am having REAL troubles writing my latest chapter of my Spyro story, which is WAYY overdue on an update... But I can't write about happy-cheery at the moment, because, well, as this songfic will explain..... I am pretty much going through what Spyro is here...

I think it's fairly straight forward... Obviously there are differences with what he does, and what I do... But in the end, like, at the VERY end... That should explain my train of thought...

The song to go along with this short fic is titled: 'H' by Tool

I know that most of you have never heard of them, but their music really speaks to me... But if you have the song, listen to it... It helps to understand the feeling of everything...

note at end

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS JUST BECAUSE IT'S UNDER MY NAME (or if you found me through MSN [those people know who they are] AND HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT SPYRO IS... USE THIS EXAMPLE:

Spyro is the main character  
Cynder is the one he likes  
(enough said?)

that's all you need to know...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What's coming through is alive.**

**What's holding up is a mirror.**

**But what's singing songs is a snake**

**Looking to turn this piss to wine.**

I thought I had it all. I was the purple dragon of legend, and I had single handedly defeated Malefor, the dark master. There were cheers everywhere, everyone wanted a piece of me, even the few flaws I did have, were non-existent, they only focused on the good. But what I wanted, was right in-front of me.

**They're both totally void of hate,**

**But killing me just the same.**

Even the guardians believed I was perfect. That wasn't true. Ember, whom I had fought off countless times and had turned to despise me, believed that I was truly destined to be the one. Not the one, purple dragon that came every ten generations, but the one that would lead them when greatness had called. They all wanted me, not anything that came with it, but just… Me.

**The snake behind me hisses**

**What my damage could have been.**

**My blood before me begs me**

**Open up my heart again.**

I was told by Ignitus before he gave his life for us that our hearts would lead us in the right direction. That it would give me the answers to all the hard questions. But it was a lie, my heart has done nothing but lead to death and despair, no happiness has come from it… Perhaps it would be better out on the floor before me.

**And I feel this coming over**

**like a storm again.**

**Considerately.**

The feeling of emptiness, loneliness, seclusion. All three echoed around my mind. I couldn't stop it… I wanted Cynder, but she wanted to hear nothing of it. 'You deserve better.' She would tell me. 'I am nothing to you.' I knew she was lying, but she believed her own words. I tried many times to take her, but she wouldn't have me.

**Venomous voice, tempts me,**

**Drains me, bleeds me,**

**Leaves me cracked and empty.**

**Drags me down like some sweet gravity.**

Ember insists on trying at me, so do the others… I can't stand it! All they want about me is my scales, nothing else! If it wasn't for them then I would be like any other dragon out there. But, with each passing day it gets harder to reject them. My mind is losing itself with what they are saying. They should all be killed for speaking of such acts to someone they only want because someone else does. I won't be able to control myself for long, I can feel it already. It's almost like a skunk-fest out there, too many odours, each one adding to the other… I can't keep this up for long… Please Cynder, listen to me!

**The snake behind me hisses**

**What my damage could have been.**

**My blood before me begs me**

**Open up my heart again.**

Instinct is reaching its limit. The only way I can keep myself in control is by digging one of my claws into my fore-leg. I wouldn't tell anyone about it though, and I never let anyone into my room, so I could conceal what did come out. But, after a while, it wasn't enough

**And I feel this coming over like a storm again.**

**And I feel this coming over like a storm again, now**

It's getting worse, nothing I can do will stop the thoughts. I tried fighting it, I tried ignoring it, I tried working through some impromptu work I begged Cyril to give me. But nothing would allow me to keep my sanity… I had to dig deeper. Soon enough my arm had become one giant scar, yet no-one cared that it had become almost useless to me. I couldn't walk normally, so everyone was offering some form of help… But the only one I would've accepted help from was Cynder… But she was never there… I hadn't seen her for weeks.

**I am too connected to you to**

**Slip away, to fade away.**

**Days away I still feel you**

**Touching me, changing me,**

**And considerately killing me.**

I saw her again today… But she ignored me… I called out to her, but she started to run… I tried to call out to her, but I only fell to the floor. It was then that I realised that I had nothing, Cynder would willingly ignore me for the fact that I wasn't who I had been. I loved her, but she had forgotten completely about me. That night it got worse, I couldn't control myself, so I did all I could to stay alive.

**Without the skin,**

**Beneath the storm,**

**Under these tears**

**The walls came down.**

I was bare for a week, I didn't leave my room for the whole time… I took advantage of the other's willingness to try to be with me, but nothing more. I would wait until I had returned to normal to try and regain Cynder… I had to try… My life was nothing. All I did was run, hide… Run hide… Control myself through ever increasing cuts and slashes… But it wouldn't work… I needed her, she just didn't listen to me.

**And the snake is drowned and**

**As I look in his eyes,**

**My fear begins to fade**

**Recalling all of the times.**

**I could have cried then.**

**I should have cried then.**

I had spent weeks in seclusion, I hadn't spoken to Cynder for months at least… Occasionally I would see her leap from her bedroom window to fly around the temple, but that was all. She ignored me, she knew that I had changed. But I didn't notice until it was too late… I spent all of my time trying to repair what damage I had done to myself, but nothing would heal the way I wanted it to… Because I did nothing to try and save myself, I lost most movement in one leg. I was but a walking mess… But still, the moment I stepped outside my room, there was the crowd.

**And as the walls come down and**

**As I look in your eyes**

**My fear begins to fade**

**Recalling all of the times**

**I have died**

**and will die.**

**It's all right.**

**I don't mind.**

I can't stand it anymore! This is becoming ridiculous! My body is a scar, my mind is filled with pain with every step I take. But I haven't given in, I won't give in… They can't have me… They'll NEVER have me! I won't let them… I- I… I want you Cynder… I need you…

**I am too connected to you to**

**Slip away, to fade away.**

**Days away I still feel you**

**Touching me, changing me,**

There is nothing more that I can do now, you ask me what happened, and I say nothing… You ask me why I did this, and I say nothing… You say that you were just waiting for the right time, I say nothing… You say that you loved me… I lose everything…

**And considerately killing me.**

**Considerately killing me.**

**And considerately killing me.**

**Considerately killing me…**

My life is nothing, I was the one and only, destined to make a change in the world and bring peace upon our kind. I brought them peace, but I created my hell… There is nothing for me here, nothing for me to keep living for… She loved me, but I don't deserve her. Times have changed, so I will make the only change I can to make everything feel the same…

Goodbye Cynder…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For those of you who couldn't guess, or are just wierd, I'll put in kiddy-terms...

'Spyro go bye-bye'

It's almost sad that I found that funny...

I tried to get as much of it right as possible, but I kinda wrote it backwards, (as in starting from the end, and working backwards), so if there was a major mistake, don't blame me for it...

well, you can, but I couldn't care less...

Anyway, as I said at the start, I wrote this using most of my own experiences/ideas...

I mean, who knows... Maybe I would go 'bye-bye' soon too...

as of right now, I can only hope..

LATER!


End file.
